


Bloody goddesses of the arts!

by heart_reactor



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, M/M, muse!Tom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кеннет всегда был с музой и силой. А муза и сила были с ним. Вот как-то так и живут до сих пор х)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody goddesses of the arts!

\- А пафоса-то сколько! Это даже не роль второго плана.  
Именно такой фразой мироздание когда-то еще пока очень юному Кеннету Бране заявило о существовании его персональной музы.  
Вроде бы, будучи родом из страны, которая, помимо знаменитого алкоголя, живет мифами, легендами, суевериями и разными историями помельче и полокальнее, его такое удивить было бы не должно. Но это все теория, потому что на практике он абсолютно забыл, что нужно было делать после собственной реплики (благо, это была всего лишь репетиция), немо воззрившись на источник фразы.  
Улыбающееся лицо в обрамлении светлых кудряшек и грудь, перехваченная белой драпировкой - вот что он увидел в яме суфлера.  
\- Это называется "играть хорошо"! - возмущенным шепотом обратился он к незнакомому парню, через секунду неприятно осознав по реакции остальных репетирующих, что разговаривает с пустым местом.  
Но он-то его видел! И кудрявое нечто только плечами пожало, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- Значит, плакали мои сотни лет опыта в этом деле со времен античной трагедии. Полагаю, от моей помощи ты в дальнейшем отказываешься?  
На него шикал из зала их режиссер - уже началась другая сцена, а он все еще торчал на подмостках, мешая продолжению прогона. И что только тогда дернуло его сказать "нет", перед тем, как поспешно убраться за кулисы?

\- Это, конечно, не Шекспир, но тебе понравится.  
Ему понадобилось целых две недели, чтобы смириться с тем, что у него все-таки не галлюцинации, и на той памятной репетиции он и вправду столкнулся лицом к лицу со своей персональной музой, непонятно за какие грехи ниспосланной ему свыше.  
Брана был готов смириться с тем, что муза ему попалась не того пола, главным образом из-за, чего уж там, приятности и миловидности лица последнего, но вот саркастичные замечания пропускать мимо ушей и не реагировать не получалось.  
Ему живо вспоминались первые времена в английской школе, когда каждый считал своим долгом попридираться к нему и попередразнивать из-за ирландского акцента. Они даже победили, потому что Кеннет тогда приложил все силы, чтобы избавиться от него, что, однако, было другой историей.  
\- Я и не говорил, что мне не нравится. Но кино - это низкий жанр. Хорошая ступенька в карьере, но дело ведь не только в карьере...  
\- Чтобы позволить себе заниматься искусством - надо сначала сделать карьеру. У вас как-то так теперь это устроено, как я заметил, - возразил муз, развалившись на кровати Кеннета и рассматривая сертификаты на съемки. Посреди небольшого бардака эта беспечность, облаченная в сандалии и тунику на манер тоги, смотрелась так донельзя комично, что Брана даже не потрудился сдержать улыбку.  
\- А потом, - добавил муз, отложив, наконец, бумажки, - можешь сделать кино высоким жанром и твори своего Шекспира на весь мир сколько угодно! Все же теперь просто. У вас такая неугасающая любовь, что даже без меня что-то бы да вышло определенно. Знавал я, кстати, его музу... Уильяма, то есть. На редкость противная тетка, я бы сказал, что он творил вопреки...   
\- Я тоже творю вопреки. Твоей болтовне. А ты даже не подсказываешь реплики, которые я не успеваю выучивать в периоды твоего молчания. Сидишь там, крыльями хлопаешь, ножкой качаешь...  
\- Это не ко мне скорее, а к Гермесу. У него эффектно получается делать и то и другое, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - муз заржал, закидывая ногу на ногу.  
Пора было прервать этот фонтан изобилия - если парень ударялся в шутки о Гермесе, неизвестно чем заслуживший такое отношение, то была опасность, что остановить его уже не представится возможным. Это Кеннет запомнил почти сразу.  
\- Слушай, ты вроде муза трагедии, а не комедии. Так что прекращай ее ломать. Мне нужно прочесть сценарий.  
\- Может, лучше пойдешь напишешь что-нибудь? - уцепился за соломинку парень, с надеждой заглядывая в глаза Кеннета, но тот был по-национальному непреклонен.  
\- Исчезни, а... То есть, изыди. Не знаю, как там у вас.  
\- Сойдет. Ладно-ладно, твори. Не мешаю, - парень фыркнул так, будто это было настолько несусветно идиотское предположение, что вообще не заслуживало быть произнесенным вслух, и исчез.

Кеннет всегда был трудолюбив и упорен в том, чего хотел добиться, но "Другая страна" была слишком не простой пьесой, чтобы вот так просто взять ее нахрапом. Он и не ожидал иного, однако, подспорье в виде единого порыва или инсайта ему совсем бы не помешало.  
Хотелось взять больше, взлететь выше, хотя бы прикоснуться к лимиту. Вот только ему все больше казалось. что его помощник, его муза, то есть муз, вместо того, чтобы дать ему крылья, почему-то избрал зенитку и весьма удачно сбивал его замечаниями прямо во время репетиций. Не то чтобы замечания были совсем бесполезными, но к вечеру Кеннету каждый раз казалось, что его душа только что отжала не меньше трехсот фунтов одним только хвостом, или какие там конечности есть у души.  
\- Слушай, если ты такая из себя муза...  
\- Муз...  
\- Не важно! Если ты такая из себя муза, разве ты не должен, черт возьми, вдохновлять, а не ехидничать по каждому поводу?! - бросил он с искренним непониманием объявившемуся в гримерке парню, тут же судорожно запивая слова живительной водой.  
За столько часов репетиции казалось, что рот больше никогда не сможет вырабатывать слюну.  
\- А ты знаешь, что такое вдохновение? - спросил муз вкрадчиво.  
\- То, чего ты нихрена не делаешь! Вот что это.  
Муз вытянулся лицом, сделавшись вдруг серьезным. Кеннет приготовился выслушать еще одну лекцию, смысл которых неизбежно от него ускользал, как только божественное создание превышало лимит в пятьсот слов. И даже милый слуху тембр голоса был бессилен что-либо изменить.  
\- Когда муза спускается к смертным, все, кто проходит рядом, могут уловить крохи ее эманаций, но это, в сущности, ерунда. Так, мелкая идейка или две. Может быть, удачное предложение или рифма, какое-то созвучие. Фигня, как вы говорите. Человек может даже не заниматься ничем таким творческим по жизни и совсем не иметь к этому задатков. Будто из космоса не тому человеку пришло. А вот если муза у тебя и правда есть...  
Парень загадочно и почти театрально протянул последнее слово (чтоб всем так естественно ломать комедию), а потом... Дальнейшие действия Кеннету были не очень понятны.  
Тот опустился на колени перед стулом, на котором сидел Брана, поведя плечом, отчего и без того не особо надежная туника словно струей стекла на пол, являя миру... Скажем так, весьма классические античные формы. Всего.  
\- Твою ж, что ты... - глупо было продолжать вопрос, когда муз весьма недвусмысленно потянулся к его ширинке. - Да я вообще не по этой части! Здесь тебе не Греция, где...  
Парень оперся локтем на его колено, устроив подбородок на ладони, и со смесью насмешки и понимания заглянув Кеннету прямо в глаза. Брана почувствовал себя очень глупым и несмышленым. И это выпускник-то RADA!  
\- Если с возражениями ты все, то дай другим выполнять свои обязанности, - муз усмехнулся, добавив: - Надеюсь, итог будет не таким коротким и неубедительным, как возражения.  
Вот ведь!.. Хотелось хлопнуть парня по кудрявой макушке, как нашкодившего пса, но губы того уже сомкнулись на невесть откуда взявшейся эрекции.  
Он не почувствовал тогда ровным счетом ничего похожего на то, что что ожидал почувствовать. За всем разговорами и общением с музом он представлял того все-таки каким-никаким, но материальным существом, которого просто не видно никому, кроме него, но это было явно не так.  
Прикосновение было холодным, словно призрачным. Первая мысль Кеннета была о том, как бы правда прямо сразу не "спустить" (и стоило же паршивцу обронить именно про это!), но экстаз, накрывший его сразу же, не имел ровно никаких точек соприкосновения с оргазмом. Тот напрочь выдувал из головы все мысли, сейчас же черепная коробка Браны просто-таки разрывалась от мыслей. Они проносились в голове со скоростью безумного кода, выстраивая цепочки и разрушая, окрашиваясь настроениями и интонациями, разворачиваясь сценками из слов, становящихся безликими, но наделенными чертами актеров... Множественные миры хлопали в ушах крыльями, уносясь островами куда-то в подсознательное и обратно, другие швартовались, приходя откуда-то извне.  
Просто захватывало дух и одновременно сводило с ума. Свело бы, если бы стойкими не были лишь те мысли и образы, что были ему близки. Или нужны. Он даже сам не знал пока еще.  
А потом он правда кончил, но даже разрядка не могла затмить это, стереть из головы. Потому что...  
\- Вот это, мой дорогой Кеннет, и есть вдохновение, - интонациями Шерлока Холмса, поражающего новым открытием Уотсона, произнес муз, все еще опираясь на колени Браны и лучезарно улыбаясь. Остатки от "выполненных обязанностей" его явно не смущали.  
\- Ты как-то подзадержался, - хмыкает Брана.  
Голос не спешил слушаться, он был занят внутренним проговариванием реплик.  
\- А ты весь такой амбициозный, хочешь всего и сразу. Надо притереться, сработаться. Мне уже жаль твоих женщин!  
Если муз и хотел сказать еще что-то язвительное, то не успел. В дверь гримерки постучали один раз и сразу отворили ее. Кеннет даже не думал тогда, что еще долго не увидит кудрявое божество трагедии и ехидных замечаний.

Когда он впервые за продолжительное время "соло" увидел знакомую кудрявую макушку, Кеннет почувствовал, как в нем поднимается стародавний гнев.  
Как бы это ни было глупо, но он по-мальчишески (да он и был-то тогда, в сущности, мальчишкой с амбициями) обиделся на муза за то, что тот исчез вот так вот, пропал, подав ему одну из самых важных идей в его жизни. Бране хотелось, чтобы муз разделил с ним его триумф после "Генриха V", может быть, даже, к удовольствию парня, восхитился бы хитростью его метода. Да и просто человеку искусства, знаете ли, не так просто расстаться со своей музой в принципе. После пары неудачных проектов он даже успел испугаться, что теперь он так и застрянет, но, к счастью, все шло гораздо лучше, чем он представлял.  
И вот теперь знакомая кудрявая макушка направляется к нему, и он готов был нашипеть музу пару ласковых на ухо, но что-то его остановило. Наверное, потому что он был не единственным, кто видел парня. Какая-то женщина представила их.  
Кеннет пожал руку Тома Хиддлстона, как то представился. Только тогда, когда женщина отошла, Брана увидел в его глазах что-то, какой-то огонек, который буквально кричал о том, что Кеннет не обознался. Во внешности муза появилось нечто... пожалуй, материальное, осязаемое, что делало его другим, но это было все то же лицо, все та же улыбка на грани задорной ухмылки - стоит лишь чуть дальше оттянуть уголок губ.  
Им не удалось в течение вечера толком поговорить, но Кеннет нисколько не удивился, обнаружив по окончании в своем номере подающую надежды звезду британской сцены по имени Том Хиддлстон.   
\- И осознав, что нет прощенья мне,  
Присягу дам я поднятой рукой,  
Что на твоей остался стороне.  
Отвергнутый под тяжестью грехов,  
Я не найду для оправданья слов!  
Вещал Хиддлстон в знакомом, ласкающем строчки тембре, стоило только Кеннету переступить порог комнаты. Судя по выбору в качестве извинения Шекспировского сонета, не было необходимости спрашивать, а не обознался ли Брана случайно.  
\- Это ты-то не найдешь слов? Помнится, последний раз ты искал молчание и очень старательно отвергал трагедию, - и ведь муз и правда выбрал отличную тактику.  
После того, как тебе с таким упоением и выражением читают сонет Шекспира, просто невозможно продолжать дальше злиться, да и слова обвинения не лезли в голову совершенно.  
Бране осталось только приземлиться на кровать с новоявленным Томом (теперь ему еще и к имени привыкать!).  
\- Ты самая несносная муза на свете.  
\- Муз! Был...  
\- Не важно! Что?  
\- Такая штука... Иногда музам нужно становится смертными и жить жизнью смертного. Чтобы учиться новому у человечества. Искусство - оно же не стоит на месте, как и технологии. Вот и я теперь... Учусь новому. А ты теперь - мой учитель.  
\- С чего это? - удивился Кеннет на такое заявление.  
\- Ну, потому что я так хочу? Кстати, хотеть чего-то по-человечески, а не по-божески - замечательно. Это как, не знаю - полная версия игры, - муз... Том устало положил голову на плечо Браны. - Только вот к усталости привыкнуть трудно.  
\- И ты теперь больше не вдохновляешь?  
\- Нет. Теперь вдохновляюсь разве что сам, ну а там - как повезет. Зато процесс стал куда более материальным и интересным. Хочешь проверить?   
Хиддлстон оживился, снова выпрямился, при этом оказавшись к Кеннету гораздо ближе, чем до этого. Бровь поднята как флаг намека. Ну как тут отказать?

\- Вся эта история тогда... с минетом... - несмело подал голос Кеннет, лежа в кровати и пялясь в гостиничный потолок спустя неопределенное количество времени (про интересность процесса муз не обманул). - Это ведь не обязательно для музы, чтобы вдохновить кого-нибудь, да?  
\- Конечно нет! Глупость какая. Это был дополнительный бонус! - Том начал смеяться.  
Шумно засопев, Брана мстительно пихнул его локтем под одеялом. Как же будет непросто учить и вдохновлять такого учителя! Но без сомнения, прекрасно и... продуктивно.


End file.
